Adventurer's Forest
Hidden Gumball To get the Sorcerer gumball: # Get Sorcerer's Robe (from corpse in wild boar cave) # Find Sorcerer's Hut (above 50/F) # Use to recruit. To get fragments *Repeat process and pay Stages Let's go! Adventurers!: Floors 5 (Difficulty 1) - 1 Vigor Beasts' Cave: Floors 10 (Difficulty 1) - 1 Vigor Strange Noice in the Depth of Forest: Floors 10 (Difficulty 2) - 1 Vigor Endless Mode: 2 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Adventurer's Forest/Specific. Boss (Ancient Tree of Lore) Skills (Normal status): *'Natural Power': Casts once every 3 rounds and permanently enhances Vine Shield's effect by 5% *'Battle Status': Transform to War status when HP is lower than Z% and recover 20% HP (see above) *'Vine Shield': Increases Magic Resistance by X%. Reflects Y% of damage suffered (see above) When Ancient Tree of Lore's HP falls below Z% as shown in Battle Status, it will transition into War Status, which has same stats as above, but has a different set of skills. Skills (War Status): *'Destructive Cannon': Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage to enemies *'Vine Shield': Increases Magic Resistance by X%. Reflects Y% of damage suffered (see above) Boss Minions The boss is accompanied by 2 Monkeys. Their stats is as follows, and their skill is the same as the regular Monkey encountered in the maze. Skills: *'Throwing': Launch an attack once every 2 rounds Extra info: * The tree house is present and will help you, but can mess up your Freeze and Hex timings. * Once in War form, the Boss' Resistances no longer increase but they remain active. * Hexing the Boss causes it to shift to War Status immediately after Hex ends. Maze Mechanics Treehouse *You can submit 4 different items to the Treehouse and the Monkey will use them in order every 7 rounds *The usual items are Torch, Hive, Rotten Fruit and Broken Arrow, but other items can be submitted. See below for list of items and their effects. *If you only have in your bag the four usual items, you will have to send them in the order written above. (the monkey will use them in that order, from left to right. If there is no target, the 7 round timer will reset but he wont change the item to throw). *If you own any other item, you may choose any order you want to send them (even if you anyway send the four usual ones) Maze Occurrences Various Occurrences Corpses Out of Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Harp of Adventurer fragments (boss loot) *Boots of Planar Prophet fragments (boss loot) *Helmet of Warrior fragments (boss loot) *Heart of Ancient Tree (boss loot) *Fairy Spring (from the well) *Explosive Pumpkin, Crystal Egg *Gumball Pot (boss loot) *And whatever you can gather from your Explorer's Compass or Explorationist's Compass, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips * The Treehouse is very helpful in clearing normal enemies in the maze. ** The Rotten Fruit and Hive are especially useful as they inflict Stun and Blind respectively, giving you free rounds to follow up attacking without fear of counterattacks. ** Since it's the debuff that matters, and the damage doesn't increase much, it may be a good idea to keep spare Rotten Fruit and Hives rather than giving it to the Treehouse. Then you can toss them manually for more Stuns and Blinds. ** The easiest way to get a treehouse item to lvl 20 is to use a gumball like Night Knight or Ninja Frog and submit their special item. ** You can submit some rewards from Adventure Titles like the Farplane Arrow to provide variety for submitting different items to the Treehouse. * You get the credit for kills made by the Hunter's Trap, Firing Trap and Hive. This means for instance that Melee Titles Shadow Warrior and Duke of Destruction can proc on kills made by those maze elements. You do not get credit for kills made by the Treehouse (but such kills should still count for DP quests). Quests / DP External links * Video Walkthrough and some tips * Speedrun (Canas) 13 minutes Category:Mazes